Love For A Samurai
by DecemberJ
Summary: Mugen, Jin, and Fuu run into a new person... Will Mugen and Jin fight over this person? Read to find out.


**Disclamier:** I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters.

**A/N:** Okay.. So.. It's basically talking about how they met. Which you already know how they met, if you read the manga or seen the show. Which I know is similar to the manga or the show. Sorry.. This is my first time writing a Samurai Champloo fan fic. I thought I give it a try and see how many people would read it. I don't know. I was that bored. It starts off in character point of views. So enjoy..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**_Mugen's P.O.V_**

The name is Mugen, better remember it. I'm traveling west with some girl I saved at some tea house. It was burned down from a sword fight I had gotten into. Who I also am traveling with. Those damn bitches sure piss me off. Whenever I finally find some action, little miss flat chested woman has to get up into my business. I can never have a good time without it being ruined. Any ways, I'll tell ya how I got into this fucked up heap shit. 

I was like a determined rat, out scrawling around, looking for food. I hail from Ryukyu and spent most of my time in prison on the mainland. I have tattoos on my wrist and ankles. The sword that I master is a samurai blade with the hilt of a sai. My hair is black and my eyes are brown. Wait a minute… why am I telling you all of this fucking crap? I'll just skip all this prissy nonsense and go onto my fight I had started in the tea house.

As I was saying… I was looking for food to eat; so I found myself a nice tea house. I walked past the girl who was apparently flat chested and sat down to the nearest table. She looked at me for awhile and asked if I wanted anything. I noticed that she was holding a tray in her hands. I simply said, "Water." I had my head down so I didn't see her expression on her face. What she told me was, "We just can't serve water. Its either you don't have money or go somewhere else." that may not be exactly what she said, but she did saying something like that.

I held out my hand and moved my index finger singling her to come closer to me. I tried to make a bargain with her. If she gave me fifty dingo's, I'd take care of the damn jackasses giving her trouble. She tried to cut it down to twenty, but I didn't agree with her. The fucking bastards called her over and she merely tripped spilling tea on the costumer. His body guards or whatever pinned her down. She was about to be killed. After watching her squirm around for quite some time. She yelled out, "One hundred dumpling's!"

That's when I made my move and attacked those damn bastards. They had what was coming to them. A nice slicing and dicing. Always pumps up my blood and the intensity that it gives off. They couldn't hold up a good fight. They seemed to whine like fucking cry babies, and they call themselves a samurai. What such pathetic idiots.

* * *

**_Jin's P.O.V_**

Jin is my name. And I wield two weapons, a katana and a wakizashi. My swords are my life. I don't fight and kill without a reason. I was standing in a crowd full of people watching an innocent peasant being accused by the Daikan. I walked out of the crowd of people to hear someone tell me not to interfere. That I wouldn't be able to take on the Yagyuu samurai's. They were wrong. I took each of them out within five seconds. The Daiken was scared when I approached closely to him. I gave him a piece of advice; get better bodyguards. Then I left about my way. I came to a stop where two men were hurdled around an entrance to a tea house. I walked past them walking in. that's where I met my match. A brownish skinned barbarian.

* * *

**_Fuu's P.O.V_**

I'm fifteen years old, and my name is Fuu. I've been working at a tea house with an elderly couple who had took me in when my Mother died. I've been saving up a lot of money to go onto a journey to search for someone. The costumer's I had been serving for, were being jerks and very rude. I was about ready to tell them something, but I didn't know that I was serving the Daiken's son and his gang. I tried to ignore them… I really did. They just got more annoying and on my nerves! Then all of a sudden a tall, tanned guy walked in through the door. 

He just walked past me not saying anything. He walked to the nearest table and asked for a glass of water. The tea house that I worked for didn't just serve out water. So I told him he had to leave or if he didn't have any money. That's when he called me closer to him, and said that he take care of the guys for me. He certainly did right away when I shouted out one hundred dumplings. He must've been really hungry. He took all the guys out in less then five seconds.

After awhile, the Daiken's son said that the Yagyuu samurai's would be coming soon. A samurai dressed in blue and wore glasses ended up showing instead of the Yagyuu samurai's. that's when a fight broke out between them and the tea house caught on fire. All the money for my journey…. Was burned down with the house…

* * *

_**Back To Mugen's P.O.V**_

After my fight with such weaklings. A big challenge came my way. Some dork with glasses. I thought he was a Yagyuu samurai, but he had killed them off before he came to the tea house. It was even better for me. We started fighting. At first he didn't move around much. He stood his ground and move only little movement with his body dodging my attacks. I'd have to admit. This fucking bastard was pretty good. That's when the tea house ended up catching on fire. I ran away as fast as I could from the fire.

* * *

Back To Jin's P.O.V

The weird looking barbarian had such bad fighting stances. He moved around to much in weird moves and positions. It looked like he didn't even know what he was doing. He was good at fighting though. He was an opponent who would be hard to defeat, but with a good challenge. He fought with such determination in his eyes. He ended up going into the kitchen, to where a fire had started, burning down the tea house. I made an escape and ended up kicking it on a hill with my opponent in which I fought with.

* * *

Last Time For Mugen's P.O.V

I sat on a hill top with the four eyed geezer. "My name's Mugen, better remember it." I told him. He replied with his name as, "Jin". after a while of talking, that one chick ended up finding us and saying that she made a decision to take us on a journey with her. That's how I ended up becoming a fucking bodyguard to her. Me and Jin. Stuck with a pathetic flat chested cry baby. She was on a journey to find some smelly guy who smelled of sunflowers.

* * *

A/N: Yeah.. Sorry for the mishap. ; Like I said.. My first time writing a Samurai Champloo fan ficiton. I wanted to start off on how they met and stuff like that. I promise the second chapter will be better then this one. There will be a new character in the story. So yeah.. Review... I guess... 


End file.
